Honjo Masamune
|name = Honjo Masamune |romanji = Masamune Honjo |race = Living Weapon |birthdate = February 3rd |birthplace = Fiore |age = Unknown (Chronologically) 17 (Physically) |gender = Male |height = 5 ft 2 in |weight = 125 lbs |eyes = Golden |hair = Light Golden |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = None |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Science Experiment |partner = Ayame Yagami Toby Nightwalker |base of operations = Fiore |status = Alive |relatives = Gorō Nyūdō Masamune (Creator/Fatherly Figure) Fudo Masamune (Brother) Hōchō Masamune (Brother) Kotegiri Masamune (Brother) |magic = Unison Raid Kunitsukami Lightning Magic |weapons = Right Metal Arm High-Frequency Blade|alias = Kusanagi Masamune|team = Purgatory Force}} Honjo is a living weapon and the only non-sealed weapon that was born from the Magic Council's Divine Weapons experiment. The names of the other weapons that were born from that experiment were Fudo Masamune, Hōchō Masamune, Kotegiri Masamune and together with Honjo they were known as "The Four Divine Weapons". Appearance Despite Honjo's tempts to deny it, Honjo is very short for a seventeen-year old human. Against Honjo's wishes, his height has become one of his most defining features. Another of his defining features is his long light golden hair, which is usually tied in a braid that falls down a couple of inches past his shoulders. The bangs of his light golden hair is usually parted down the middle so that his bangs barely falls down past his eyes in such a way so that it frames his face. In addition, a tiny ahoge is sticking up right in the middle of his bangs. To match his golden hair, Honjo has bright golden eyes that seem to light up when he is happy and dim when he is angry or sad. Personality Likes and Dislikes Pet Peeves Relationships Ayame Yagami Toby Nightwalker History Synopsis Equipment *High-Frequency Blade Magic and Abilities Unison Raid Kunitsukami Kunitsukami is a Caster Magic and non-elemental Molding Magic that is used solely by Honjo. Unlike other Molding Magic's, Kunitsukami doesn't focus on a particular element, but instead focuses on using magic power for controlling and molding any materials in the area. The entire focus of Kunitsukami is directed solely on manipulation because of this and not directed and manipulation and generation. This is how it is able to perform tasks that would normally be too complex for the average Molding Magic since it doesn't waste any energy on generation. This magic plays a very important role in Purgatory Force. Ayame provides the materials because of her status as a phoenix and her focus on fighting many opponents instead of just one she is able to create many crystals with immense power, Toby controls the mortality of the materials by making it more demonic or divine, and Honjo controls and transforms the materials. *'Transmutation:' *'Terraforming:' Lightning Magic Lightning Magic is a type of magic that uses magic power to harness the power of lightning and electricity to use in combat. Honjo is able to use lightning of both offensive and defensive purposes. He is able to create lightning with amazing speed, allowing him to use Lightning Magic at a moment's notice. Honjo is also able to shape lightning into basic shapes such as circles, squares, triangles, etc. The last ability this magic grants him is the ability to increase or decrease the voltage in his lightning. *Evil Spark Living Weapon Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' *'Intuitive Swordsmanship:' *'Weapon Form:' Honjo's most notable ability is the ability to fully and partially transform into a weapon. **'Partial Weapon Form:' Magic Power Trivia *Honjo Masamune was based off of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul from Soul Eater. **Honjo's skill with Reconstruction Magic was based off of Edward Elric. **Honjo's abilities while he is in weapon form was based off of Soul and other Demon Weapons. Category:Living Weapons Category:Neutral Category:Reconstruction Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User